


Hawaii Five-0 Commentfics

by mithrel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Comment Fic, Gen, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My H-50 commentfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny, dealing with the fact that Rachel's baby isn't his.

For–what had it been? A week? Less?–he’d thought that he was getting his life back. Rachel was going to leave Stan, and in a few months she’d have his baby. They’d get married again, and he’d be able to see Grace whenever he wanted.

But no. Not only were Rachel and Stan getting back together, not only would he have to see her whenever he picked up Grace for his once-again-too-seldom visits, see her start to show and know that he’d lost his chance at her forever…but Grace would have a little brother or sister, one he’d have to see every time he visited their house, Rachel and Stan’s, and know that it wasn’t his, that he’d had no part in creating it, would have no part in raising it.

He’s not sure what hurts worse, losing Rachel or losing Grace. When she’d told him she wanted a divorce, she’d cried. “I love you, Danny, but I can’t do this anymore. I can’t watch you go to work every day knowing that the next time I see you might be in a hospital or a coffin.”

And Grace–she’s already eight. Pretty soon she’ll be eighteen, and going off to college. He should be there, not just on every other weekend, be there to teach her how to drive and threaten her boyfriends and do all the other things fathers do.

She’s his kid, not Stan’s, but Stan’s the one that will be there for the missing teeth and the skinned knees, the joys and the sorrows. Stan will have both of them, Grace and Rachel.

It’s not fair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono/Charlie Fong, a kiss at midnight.

They were having a New Year’s Eve party at Steve’s house: Danny, Chin, Max, Charlie and her. Steve was manning the barbecue, making dinner before the fireworks.

“Hey Kono, you want a burger or a hot dog?”

“Burger,” she replied, and he nodded, taking everyone else’s order.

Max looked completely out of his element, but nevertheless pleased to be invited. Danny was over by the grill, lecturing Steve on how he was doing it wrong.

She chuckled and made her way over to where Charlie was setting out lawn chairs and a blanket. “Need help with that?”

He nodded, and she put up the last few chairs as he smoothed the blanket. Chin came back from the house, bearing paper plates, plastic silverware and napkins, which he set out next to the condiments on the long outdoor table.

“Burgers up!” Steve called, and Charlie got up from where he’d been sitting, which was odd, since unless she was remembering wrong, he’d wanted a hot dog.

But he handed her the plate when he got back, and she smiled at him and went over to the table to fix her burger.

Just as Steve got his own burger a blue starburst lit up the sky over the ocean, and they all scrambled for seats.

Kono found herself sitting next to Charlie.

The fireworks were spectacular, but as midnight approached Kono found her mind drifting. Steve and Danny were sitting a little apart from the rest of them, but she was sure she saw them kissing.

A cleared throat next to her brought her attention back to Charlie. He smiled shyly at her, but then settled back to watch the fireworks, which had exploded into a grand finale.

As Steve’s watch alarm went off, signaling midnight, she made a decision, grabbed hold of Charlie’s shirt and kissed him. He stiffened for a moment, then kissed her back.

When she pulled away, he beamed at her. “Happy New Year to you, too.”

She laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Danny + Grace, Steve finally drops from exhaustion, and Grace and Danny make sure he gets his rest.

They’d been working a high-profile serial-killer case, and all of them were short on sleep. None of them had pushed themselves as hard as Steve, though.

He responded to the queries of “When’s the last time you ate something, boss?” and suggestions that “You can go home for awhile and take a nap. We’ll hold the fort,” with his usual SEAL stubbornness. And he’d seemed OK. Worn, sure, and the dark circles under his eyes worried Danny, but he was still standing and talking coherently.

Until they actually caught the guy. Steve got him in handcuffs, handed him off to Danny without his usual “Book ‘im, Danno,” then actually let him drive back to HQ. He dozed off in the passenger seat on the way.

But he’d woken up again once they got there, strode into HQ, then swayed woozily for a second and crashed to the floor.

Danny yelped, “ _Jesus!_ ” as Kono bent down to check on Steve.

After a moment she looked up. “His breathing and pulse are OK. He’s just exhausted, I think.”

Danny snorted. “Great. Chin, can you help me get Sleeping Beauty into the car?”

Steve didn’t even stir as they manhandled him back into the passenger seat of the Camaro.

“Get him home,” Chin said. “Kono and I can handle the loose ends.”

Danny nodded, but, as he looked at the clock, he realized school was about to let out and it was his turn to pick up Grace.

“Sorry, Steven,” he said, glancing at his unconscious passenger, “Looks like bed will have to wait.”

Steve’s only reply was a snore.

When he got to the school, Grace was waiting. He waved her into the backseat.

“What’s wrong with Uncle Steve?” she wanted to know.

“He’s just really tired,” Danny replied absently. “I’m gonna take him home.”

Grace nodded.

When they got to Steve’s house, Danny was able to wake him up enough to get him onto the couch. When he turned around Grace had a pillow and a blanket.

He smiled at her, put the pillow under Steve’s head and draped the blanket over him.

“Can we sleep here tonight?” Grace asked.

Danny looked at her, surprised. “Why?”

“To watch Uncle Steve.”

Danny smiled. “Sure, monkey.”

He rooted around in the fridge, since he knew Steve was going to be ravenous when he woke up, then threw up his hands and ordered a pizza (without a fruit salad on top, thankyouverymuch).

Steve made a muffled noise when the doorbell rang, and when Danny brought the pizza in he was sitting up, looking muzzy.

“Danno? Wh-” he interrupted himself with a yawn. “What are you doing here?”

“Making sure you don’t work yourself into an early grave. Your Super-SEAL powers only go so far.”

Steve blinked at him, which Danny refused to think of as adorable. “How did I get here?”

Danny sighed. “I drove you here, genius, after you faceplanted at headquarters.”

“I…what?”

Danny ignored Steve’s confusion, handing him a paper plate piled high with meat-laden pizza. “Eat.”

Steve looked like he wanted to argue, but the lure of protein was too strong. Grace came out while he was stuffing his face, and he shot an inquiring look at Danny.

He shrugged. “I have her this weekend.”

Steve swallowed. “You didn’t have to–”

“Yes I did,” Danny cut him off. “And us staying here tonight to keep an eye on you was her idea, not mine.”

Steve looked at Grace, but she smiled sweetly at him and his glower never materialized.

“In fact,” Danny said, “I think it would be a good idea if we stayed here all weekend, make sure you don’t overexert yourself.”

Steve looked from him to Grace, then sighed. “I’m outnumbered, aren’t I?”

Grace smiled at him again. “Uh-huh.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Danny, bodyswap.

The first thing Danny notices when he wakes up is that his knee isn’t twinging. The second thing he notices is that he’s in bed with…himself.

He may or may not have screamed at that point (sounding odd to his own ears) and waking…himself…up.

“Jesus, what–” his body looks down at himself, then over at Danny. “Holy shit!”

“Who the hell are you?” Danny barks out, because it’s obvious there can’t be two of him.

“Who the hell are you?!” his body shoots back, and Danny makes a cautious guess.

“Steve?”

“Who else would I be, Danny?” Steve sounds way too normal (even though he’s speaking with Danny’s voice) and Danny takes a moment to complain internally at the unfairness of it all.

“How’d this happen?”

“Why are you asking me? All I know is that I went to sleep, and woke up in an out-of-condition body.”

“I am not out-of-condition! Just because you like to torture yourself with exercise every day… And last I checked, you happened to like my body!”

“Yeah, but not when I’m in it!” Steve snaps. “As far as I’m concerned, I got the short end of the stick!”

“Oh yeah?” Danny shrieks. Steve’s voice doesn’t shriek well. “What’s going to happen when I have to pick up Grace?”

Steve considers a moment, then says, “I can pick her up.”

“Oh like _hell_ am I leaving you alone with my daughter!”

Steve shrugs, then flinches slightly. And, OK, so Danny’d wrenched his shoulder recently. Whatever.

“So come with me. It’s not like it’ll be unusual.”

And that’s true. They’ve been semi-literally attached at the hip for months now. “We can’t go to work like this!”

“So I’ll call in. I’m the boss, I can do what I want.”

Danny felt a grin spreading over his–Steve’s– _whoever’s_ face. “Actually, I’m the boss.”

Steve scowls at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Danny + Grace, homemade pizza and movie night quickly became a tradition.

It started when Danny was living in the motel. Steve meant it to be a one time thing, but somehow Grace and Danny end up at Steve’s house once a week to watch movies and have pizza.

The first time they hadn’t planned on pizza; Steve had nothing in the fridge, and so he’d ordered pizza. Of course he put pineapple on it, and Danny rightfully pointed out the sacrilege of this. At great length.

The next time they showed up, they were confronted with a salad-bar of cheeses, and various toppings.

“You don’t like the pineapples, make your own,” Steve said, slapping a sliced hard roll slathered in tomato sauce into his hand.

So now it’s a tradition. Today they’re watching _The Princess Bride_ , and, Navy or not, Danny’s pretty sure Steve’s imagining himself as the Dread Pirate Roberts, which he tries not to think about since he knows Grace identifies with Buttercup.

Although, now that he thinks about it, Steve and Inigo are two of a kind. Except for that whole, “insisting on a fair fight” thing. If Steve ever had the concept of a fairness explained to him, he probably didn’t hear because he was manhandling suspects.

And sure enough, there Steve goes, right along with him, in a pretty fair imitation of his accent. “Hallo. My name is Inigo Montoya. You keel my fader. Prepare to die.”

“You need help, you know that?”

Steve grins at him. “You know you love me.”

Grace giggles as Danny glares at him.


End file.
